Integrated active and passive devices may be formed together using semiconductor processing technology. Semiconductor designers may balance cost and complexity to integrate devices of different types. One challenge is finding effective isolation techniques to effectively isolate devices of different types within the semiconductor die. For example, higher voltage transistors may be formed together with lower voltage transistors on the same semiconductor substrate, and isolation between these transistors may be achieved to provide isolation, reduced cost, and/or reduced complexity.
For simplicity of illustration and ease of understanding, elements in the various figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, unless explicitly so stated. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements. In some instances, well-known methods, procedures, components and circuits have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the present disclosure. The following detailed description is merely exemplary in nature and is not intended to limit the disclosure of this document and uses of the disclosed embodiments. Furthermore, there is no intention that the appended claims be limited by the title, technical field, background, or abstract.